


Miss Jackson

by NotOCD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Cheating, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOCD/pseuds/NotOCD
Summary: Based on the song Miss Jackson by Panic at the Disco, I do not own the song.





	Miss Jackson

Delilah’s mouth tastes dry and...wrong when she had found out. It was a normal day, getting up, getting dressed, being served tea by her butler, gathering her papers and leaving her home for an important diplomatic meeting. Everyone demanded the attention of the “oh so pretty wife of the Governor, so sweet and well mannered, you would have never guessed she wasn’t born into high society.” The same way everyone demanded, begged for, and bought all of her husbands time. She often mocked them when she was alone in her dressing room, in a high, overly sweet voice.  
“Oh! My governor, yes, would you be so kind as to let me grovel on my knees and kiss your ring? Or mayhaps I could lick your boots?”  
She thought she had found one of the few honest, hardworking men in this game of social chess to marry. Evidently not, as proven by the pretty Elinor that was laying with her husband, in her own bed, dressed in a nightgown of the finest silk and lace, that was hers, goddamnit.

A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud  
A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown  
But back away from the water, babe, you might drown  
The party isn't over tonight (party in your nightgown)

“Delilah!” The governor jerked away from the flesh he had been worshiping, as the pale, blond woman gasped daintily and covered herself.  
And Delilah… couldn’t… fucking breath. The lanterns that revealed the face of his mistress were too bright, the sweet candles choking her with the scent.  
“The candles that were given to me on our wedding day.” She thought bitterly, turning and storming off with tears welling up.  
“Wait, please, Delilah!” Richard begged, jerking on his pants. 

Way down 'til the fire finally dies out  
You've got 'em wrapped around your finger watch 'em fall down  
There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out  
Let me say it one more time (Tragic in the fall out)

“On what, Richard, what could you possibly say to me to make this better?” She yelled, turning quickly to meet his gaze with furiously weepy eyes. Dark brown eyes that he loved. Or said that he did.  
“Darling…”  
“Don’t!” She screamed. “Don’t you dare think you can use that tongue on me! That you can just-j-just sweet talk your way out of every situation!” She was barely illuminated by the dying fireplace of the living room, lending her an angry orange glow. Richard said calmly  
“Our marriage was arranged. No love between us, the same way that the late Sir Jackson’s was to his wife.”  
“No lo-” She broke off, her face filled with a heartbroken expression.  
“I may not have married you for love or was intimate with you, but I trusted you.”  
He flinched back, but continued on. "It seemed like the best opportunity, to have favors with the widow Jackson, and…"  
"OUR RELATIONSHIP IS NOT A GODDAMN BUSINESS TRANSACTION!"  
Delilah sobbed.

Hey  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Hey  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway (hey)  
I love her anyway (hey)  
I love her anyway (hey)  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway

 

Elinor daintily pulled herself up, watching the leaving form of Richard and his little wife, running away with tears in her eyes.  
Oh dear. It would seem I’ve made a mess of things.  
She slipped out of the bed, grabbing a rag and quickly running it over herself. She pulled on her coat, over her nightie that had been given by the governor.  
Best just slip out the backdoor before I make things worse for the dear. I was under the impression that she knew. Ah, well, I’ll give it a week or so to cool down. Hm. I’ll head to the treasurer's house, he’s single. 

“Just tell me, Richard, why her? Out of all the fake...snobby, terrible women in this town, why her?” She asked the silent figure of her husband. He was silent for a moment, but then whispered four words that shattered Delilah.  
“Because I love her.”  
The world seemed to freeze, blur, and stop completely.  
Oh  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway


End file.
